gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gravity Falls special events
The following is a list of Gravity Falls special events. Special premieres Episode premieres of Gravity Falls as part of a larger theme on Disney Channel. Series preview and premiere On June 15, 2012, "Tourist Trapped" was first aired as a series preview. The series officially premiered on June 29, with both the pilot episode and "The Legend of the Gobblewonker." Mega Labor Day Weekend 2012 During Labor Day Weekend of 2012, Disney had marathon airings of many of its television shows like A.N.T farm, Gravity Falls, Phineas and Ferb, Shake It Up, and more. See more under "Friday Fright Night" section. Monstober Throughout the month of October, Disney airs Halloween-themed episodes for many of its series programs. In 2012 this included the Gravity Falls episode "Summerween," one of the initial premieres on October 5. A marathon was held later that month, Fright Night. In 2013 it premiered a week of ''Gravity Falls'' shorts, "Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained." Freaky Freakend In a homage to the 1972 novel Freaky Friday and its film adaptations, Disney aired episodes of popular shows focused on body swapping during the weekend of April 5 to April 7. Gravity Falls' 16th episode, "Carpet Diem," premiered as part of the event on the 5th, along with the other shows under the 30 minute time slot. In the episode, Dipper, Mabel, Soos and Waddles switch bodies. Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained Week On October 14, 2013, for the premiere of the Shorts, every night for a week. An episode of Gravity Falls was shown followed be a short. Fa-La-La-Lidays right|thumb|130px|"View show" icon. As part of it's Holidays event between November and December,Gravity Falls Fa-La-La-Lidays ident disneychannel.com prominently features holiday and Christmas themed games and episodes. Though Gravity Falls has yet to have a Holiday special episode, in 2013 several games featured the cast of characters. These games were: Holiday Sweater Creator, Disney Channel - Snowman-O-Rama, and Disney Channel Holiday Starglobe. Also, during the event disneychannel.com revealed "presents" once a week. On the week before Christmas it released several show themed downloadable tree decorations. Gravity Falls' decoration was a Bigfoot tree ornament. Marathons Consecutive airings of many Gravity Falls episodes. Friday Fright Night On August 31, 2012, Disney aired eight consecutive episodes of the show to kick off its celebration of Mega Labor Day Weekend: "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," "Headhunters," "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel," "The Inconveniencing," "Dipper vs. Manliness," "Double Dipper," "Irrational Treasure," and "The Time Traveler's Pig." The game "Fright Night" also came out at this point. Fright Night A second Fright Night marathon aired during October 2012, containing all episodes from "The Time Traveler's Pig" to "Summerween." Gravitational Pull "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel," "Double Dipper," "Irrational Treasure," and "Little Dipper" aired back to back on January 5, 2013. Strange but True! As Disney aired marathons for its various programs, Gravity Falls' turn came on March 29, 2013, with the "Strange but True" marathon, which showed the episodes between "Summerween" and "The Deep End." Little Gideon Saturday, August 10, Disney aired a marathon for episodes with Gideon Gleeful in them. The episodes shown are "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel," "Little Dipper," "Dreamscaperers," and "Gideon Rises." Category:Events Category:Lists Category:Other